Elle Fowler
Lisa Sylvia Fowler (born ), better known online as Elle Fowler, is an American YouTuber. She is known for her fashion, beauty, and vlog videos, which can be found on her two channels, Allthatglitters21 and Ellesglittergossip. Background Elle Fowler was born to Dr. Scott Fowler, a gynecologist, and Melisa Fowler in Augusta, Georgia, sister to Blair Fowler and Emily "Hannah" Fowler. After her younger sister Blair's fifth birthday, the family relocated from New Orleans, Lousiana to Kingsport, Tennessee. Elle attended Miami University in Ohio where she was an active member of the Alpha Chi Omega sorority. She, along with her sister Blair, moved to Los Angeles, California in 2010 to further their careers. YouTube career Elle first began posting YouTube videos in 2008, after stumbling upon the beauty community while searching for makeup reviews. In 2010, combined with Blair, their videos received over 75 million views. The sisters were later invited by Seventeen to offer makeup tips and suggestions to readers and participated in an interview with Good Morning America. Both Elle and Blair have received criticism over their haul videos, potentially fueling shopping addictions and cultural idealizations of consumption and materialism, with an expert in shopping addiction listing the video as an example. In 2012 the Fowlers became the hosts and main judges of the unsuccessful webseries Beauty Vlogger Boot Camp, which revolved around young men and women aspiring to be online gurus. Each episode had the contestants competing in a beauty-related challenge, with one person getting eliminated before the next round begins. The sisters have also been nominated twice for Teen Choice Awards in the "Web Star" category for 2011 and 2012. They were also nominated for the 2014 Teen Choice Awards under the category "Choice Web Star-Beauty/Fashion." The two later released a novel entitled Beneath the Glitter (written by a ghost writer, as cited at the end of it), with the characters supposedly being only loosely based on the Fowler sisters. The Fowlers have also released a makeup line, Skylark. It later sparked controversy when they released three sample perfumes (Skylark Memoir Fragrance Collection) while having their audience vote for one of them, which would ultimately be made as a full size perfume. However, the Fowlers stopped mentioning those samples, leading to frustrated followers contacting the company and being told that there would not be a full size fragrance, and that they can get a refund. The sisters have yet to address this issue, and have not released any products since, causing speculation over whether the line has officially been cancelled. In October 2012 it was announced that the sisters would release a shoe and handbag line in conjunction with online fashion retailer JustFab. Together, they both own the successful cellphone accessories line Cellaris by Elle and Blair. Personal life In 2013, Elle and her sister Blair purchased condos in West Hollywood, where they now reside across the hall from eachother. On October 30, 2014, Elle, while in Tennesse, was involved in a freak accident at the free-fall Lexer Jump at Frightmare Manor in Talbott, Tennessee. She landed properly and followed all precautions, but ultimately ended up breaking her back in the fall. Due to her severe, crippling injury, she was on bedrest for approximately six months, producing little to no content for those months. Elle has since come back to YouTube as of May 2015. She is currently married to YouTube musician Alex Goot, and they have a child. Trivia *Elle is a natural blonde, but frequently dyes her hair. *Elle has stated that she is 5'8". *Elle's favorite color is pink. *Elle is deemed the "sophisticated" Fowler, having a tendency to act eloquent and reserved. *One of her favorite hobbies is photography, particularly lomography. *Elle loves planning her week, and has created a planner Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/glamplanner References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers